Start Me Up
by Daisaigai Katja
Summary: A Command Wolf comes up with a clever way to avoid being sent to the dreaded scrap heap, and has amusing adventures. Short, sweet, and won't waste your time. R&R, please. CH 2 UP!


Daisaigai: Moshi moshi, everyone. The idea for this fic has been floating in my head for some time now. I wanted to start it before school began. The title suits this fic perfectly, ne?

_Blah _= Zoid thinking/singing

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hmmm..." A teenage boy examined the Zoid in front him, a black Command Wolf.

"Brand new," the dealer said eagerly. He wanted to get rid of this particular Zoid. Command Wolves were extremely common nowadays, and every way to defeat one in battle had been researched and proven effective. Teams weren't exactly eager to own one. He had bought this one because black was a rare color for this Zoid.

"No...I don't want this type of Zoid on my team. Too weak, and the armor on this particular one isn't good at all. It looks as if it's been through a lot..."

_I'm not THAT beat up...I've won a good few battles..._

The dealer gulped. He had made necessary repairs, but the Command Wolf didn't live up to the "**BRAND NEW**!" sign placed next to it. "It has an excellent radio, picks up every station around here!"

_Got that right. _

"No, I don't want it," the boy said flatly. "I'll be going..."

The dealer bit his lip. This blasted Zoid hadn't lived up to the description in the newspaper ad. If it didn't sell by next week, he was going to sell it to the local junkyard.

A girl about fifteen years old entered the garage. "Hello," she said coolly. "I'm looking for a good, dependable Zoid..."

_We have a winner!_

The dealer perked up. "We have a new Zoid, a brand new Command Wolf, ready to go, just-"

"Is that all you have?" the girl said, scowling.

"Please miss, just look at it. If you're disappointed, I'll give you a discount!"

The dealer got an raised eyebrow's worth of interest. "Fine...I'll take a look at it..."

The girl approached the somewhat battered Zoid, running a hand along the lower front leg. She frowned. "I don't like it. It's too beat up, and it would cost too much to repair it." She turned to leave. The dealer looked as if he might cry from exasperation.

The dealer frowned up at the Zoid. "I'm going to sent you to the scrap heap as soon as the business day is over."

_Time for drastic action._

The girl had almost reached the door when suddenly-

"_If you start me up,_

_If you start me up, I'll never stop-"_

The girl whipped around, along with the dealer.

The Command Wolf appeared to be singing (in reality, it was just blasting its radio), swinging its head and mouthing the lyrics.

"_If you start me up, _

_If you start me up, I'll never stop-"_

"It's never done THAT before," the dealer stammered.

"Whoa," the girl muttered, walking slowly back up to the Command Wolf. It took a step forward, and continued to "sing":

"_I've been running hot,_

_You got me tickin' gonna blow my top,_

_If start me up,_

_If you start me up, I'll never stop!"_

The teen grinned up at the Wolf.

"Awesome!"

The Command Wolf wagged its mechanical tail, and continued:

"_You'll make a proud Zoid cry," _It lowered its black head in mock mourning, making a few whimpering noises. But a second later, it was back to its bouncy stride.

"_Spread out the oil, the gasoline,_

_I walk smooth, ride as mean, mean, machine!" _

The girl continued to beam. The Command Wolf swayed in beat to the music, swinging its head to the lyrics, its mouth open in a toothy grin.

_"Start it up!_

_If you start it up,_

_Kick on the starter, give it all you got, you got, you got,_

_I can't compete with the riders in the other heats,_

_If you rough it up, _

_If you like it you can slide it up, slide it up, slide it up,_

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry! _

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!_

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!_

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!"_

"This machine really has a mind of its own," the girl said happily, watching as the Command Wolf danced along to the beat, slamming its metal paws to the concrete floor, swinging its head up and down, and swishing its metal tail.

"_My eyes dilate,_

_My lips go green,_

_My paws are greasy,_

_I'm a mean, mean machine! _

_Start me up, _

_If you start me up,_

_Give it all you got, _

_You got to never, never, never stop!_

_Never, never,_

_Slide it up, WHOO!_

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!_

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!_

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!_

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!"_

"This Zoid's incredible...how did it edit that song?" the girl murmured, staring at the Command Wolf.

"_Ride like the wind,_

_At double speed, _

_I'll take you places that you never, never, seen!"_

The Zoid lowered its head so that it was eye level with the girl and half purred, half sang:

_"Start me up!"_

The teen laughed with delight. "Go on!"

The Command Wolf raised its head once more, and began to sing again.

"_Love the day when we will never stop, never stop,_

_Never stop, never stop,_

_Tough me up,_

_Never stop, never stop, never stop,_

_You! _

_You! _

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!_

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!_

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!_

_Don't make a proud Zoid cry!"_

The song ended; the Command Wolf sprang into a salute and became still. The teen was howling with laughter. With tears of mirth in her eyes, she asked,

"Do I still get that discount?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Daisaigai: So...good or crap? It's a lot funnier if you picture a Command Wolf singing all that. The song is called "Start Me Up", and it's by The Rolling Stones. The album is called Forty Licks. I had to edit some parts of the song, so it was more humorous. Review please. Should I continue this? Flames don't bother me. X)

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
